Memories burnt to ashes
by September Wolf
Summary: This is the untold life story of Blue Yaiden, who was cold and deserted, and is found by a young boy who takes her home. These are their stories as Lady Jagara's soldiers invade the town of Kyrios. A great dramatic story not to be missed... RnR Blue X OC
1. Chapter One

_**Flames of the Forgotten**_

_**_ Chapter One _**_

_Hundreds of years from now, most of the Earth is a ruined wasteland and people live in a few domed cities. Legends speak of how wolves know where Paradise lies at the end of the world. But wolves, along with most wild animals, have been extinct for 200 years...or so everyone believes. In fact, very few wolves still survive, disguised as humans, eking out a living in the alleyways and gutters of human cities. But then there are those that are of a mixed race and mistaken for dogs… one of them being adopted by humans and to discover that she is one of the wolves to open Paradise. And here is where her untold story begins…_

…

''_It is the 18th of October and I am petrified. Father has been taken away to safety and,''_

Marie Laclosie held a quill close to her mouth, as her eyes travelled to her bedroom window where her cream frilly curtains billowed with the wind. She was deeply afraid and no one else was with her in the house… Or so she dearly hoped. She sat in her satin-laced nightgown after a lukewarm bath where she saw something frightening in her beautiful mirror. That's why she had the urge to close her balcony window but she was scared he was already there and she also knew it was pointless. He would get in any way… So a frown graced her lips and she returned to her letter.

''_-And I know why. I thought he had had enough, that he would leave us alone now but I should have known better than that. This is my farewell letter; I know I will live not another evening because the sign was there in the bathroom. I can only hope he can be stopped. May God have mercy on me; I've slept with the Damned.''_

Marie froze in place when she heard loud single applauding. Her free hand fretfully groped under her desk for the weapon she had put away but then mocking laughter filled the air when her hands come up empty. She looked around and gasped. A man stood there dressed all in black with his back pressed against her now closed door, as he tossed a slim dagger in his hand. A ghostly white face his face was and he looked down at her while his blue eyes gazed down her body.

'Looking for something are we? Funny,' he said airily, looking down at the sharp piece of metal before taking off his mask. 'I never thought you could try pull something this stupid off, my dear.' He flashed a dangerous grin that sent shivers down her spine. She felt herself push against the chair she was sitting on and hit the wooden floor but all pain was forgotten, as he was suddenly kneeling down in front of her like a statue.

'Ricutio…' she said in a painful whisper, her heart going quicker like it thought it could accomplish living another year when it only had a few more minutes. Ricutio took his finger and jabbed it against the dagger, hissing like some sort of animal and then he showed her the dark crimson drop that rested on top of his finger. Then he laughed.

'See, that hurt me. But my, my…' his voice travelled silently, as he continued smiling brilliantly and ran his fingers through his black hair. 'Don't you look lovely tonight?' His head inched closer to hers and his lips brushed across her cheek towards her ear. She started.

'You and her will never get away with this!' she whispered. Her grey eyes travelled to the window but her eyes were wide and filled with deep terror. She was like a petrified doe in headlights, nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. She was unable to move and bound to die. She could run for the windows and jump but what then? She would still die as the palace walls were high and Ricutio's guards were bound to be down there too. Her mind worked feverishly before she whispered more furiously. 'Never!' then Ricutio laughed mockingly and Marie's eyes widened even more.

'My dear naïve, simple girl… Oh, Lady Jagara and I have already won.' He said, putting a hand through her brunette hair and then plunged the dagger swiftly into Marie's chest. Her mouth hung open, gagged and her eyes stared angrily at Ricutio. 'Rest well, Marie Laclosie… Daughter of Lord Orkham and goodnight.' He whispered and then stood up, as she collapsed. Her eyesight started blurring and the last thing she saw was a midnight black animal leave through her bedroom balcony window. Then her heart stopped beating but her eyes stared continuously at the door.

_**...**_

A gentle breeze drifted through the woods, carrying leaves along the worn dirt path and slowly they went off into the forest. The leaves of the trees rustled noisily, as the wind blew daintily past but it was a beautiful spring morning. The sun shone brightly and left its rays on the path and grass on either side of it; it was an odd area as on one side of the path stood a dark but not gloomy pine tree forest and on the other side stood fields of rich green grass.

Under a lone tree in one of the fields there was a joyful laugh that echoed through the almost-completely deserted area. A couple sat laughing under the shade of the lone oak tree on a red and white checker picnic cloth and sure enough there lay a picnic basket with half its contents out. The shade provided to be cool to them, as the birds chirped delightfully.

'And I said to her that my jarred peach recipe wasn't for sale and she cussed and then she tripped on the way out!' the woman placed her creamy petite hand over her mouth, as she closed her eyes and giggled slightly: not mockingly but just slightly laughing in humour. The man leaned closer to her and laughed.

'Eh, Annabelle but your peaches are loved by the town. They're the reasons I fell in love with you!' he laughed and then stopped abruptly as Annabelle wore an insulted look.

'You don't mean that, do you, Quent?' she asked with an arched eyebrow and her petite chin suddenly lifted up stubbornly. They had been married for six years, which had been quite a while. Her husband always had a silly humoured secret joke of his that always got her hair ruffled. He closed his eyes quickly and did a fake stretch.

'Of course not, woman! Look, why would I put up with your mother for all these years just because of your jarred peaches? It's ridiculous!' he roared with laughter now and after a few seconds he opened his eyes to see his wife glaring at him. He gaped at the reaction from this beautiful woman. 'All right, all right! Seriously, woman,' he leaned towards her and smiled gently. 'if you must really know again I love you for you and what you do.' He leaned in to kiss her but then jerked his head back. Quent felt eyes on him, staring a burning hole into his back and so he looked back to the cluster of bushes behind them that went towards the forest.

'Quent?' she asked silently and followed his gaze. 'What is it?' Quent look startled. Ever since he was a child he was told horror stories of the creatures of the woods. He refused to tell his son too as he was afraid it was jinxed. So he looked up at his wife.

'Nothing. I jus-,' he stopped suddenly as he heard a distant shout that could belong to that little voice that he knew so well. "_What could he want now?_" Quent thought tiredly.

'Mom! Dad!' a little boy called excitedly as he half tripped, as he ran up the hill towards them carrying something behind his back with a huge grin on his face. He suddenly held out a furry black figure. Then Quent let out a hoarse snap.

'What the _hell_? What the _Devil_ is that?'

…

'For the last time no, Ruse!'

'But why not, Papa?' Quent's son asked quietly, as his hazel eyes filled with silent tears while he watched his father from the doorway reading the weekly newspaper. The headline blared:

_**DRAMA IN KYRIOS**_

_**MONGRELS ON THE RAMPAGE?**_

_Rumours continue to stalk about on recent sightings of large dogs invading Kyrios and killing needed livestock. Mothers being afraid for children and men being outraged for their cattle being killed we did wonder what Mayor Foster will do to fix this catastrophe. _

_'Please remain calm! A curfew has been placed for all children under age and please sort_ _out any needed business before sunset,' Mayor Foster commented breathlessly as we caught him coming out of his home early this morning. 'Soldiers from Lady Jagara herself will come and take care of them within the next day or so.' _

_Nevertheless, we highly advise to stay indoors, pen up your cattle and watch your family members. These are highly dangerous animals and sure enough most remember what happened to Billy Walker late last spring (_cont. page 2, stanza 1)

'I swear I'll look after her!' the little boy said eagerly when Quent didn't reply. He looked up from his newspaper to see a heart-shaped excited face and so he sighed. Children couldn't always get what they wanted, could they? He took off his reading glasses and got up. No, not all children could. Quent had made up his mind, as he got up and headed for the front door where Ruse was.

'No. Now take that thing back where you found it.' He said gruffly but then there was a muffled sob. Quent looked down and saw that his son had his arms flung out across the doorway and thick tears streaming down his now red cheeks. Quent didn't understand. How could a dog mean so much to his little boy? It was only a dog after all but the sight of his strong boy crying made him shocked. 'I'll get ya' a goldfish, how's that sound?' he smiled teasingly but Ruse didn't budge. He merely stared up fixedly up at Quent with his tear-filled eyes. Quent looked past Ruse and saw the black puppy still tied to the tree as he had left her but there was something strange about her… She was staring at him, as if she understood what was going on and was pleading to him to keep her. Then Ruse's silent voice filled his ears.

'Please, Papa… Please,' he asked and looked over his shoulder to try and see the stray he found.

"_You're killing me here, Ruse." _Quent thought gruffly and pushed him aside.

'Quent, just let him keep the dog. He needs a friend,' Annabelle grumbled silently, as she walked up the wooden stairs that creaked with every light step. She had the picnic basket in one hand and in the other the blanket. She looked reproachful and he knew to avoid that mood so he sighed. Maybe having a dog wouldn't be too bad.

'Where did you get your stubbornness from, boy?' he snapped grumpily but then took off Ruse's sunhat and ruffled his auburn hair. Ruse looked up at him sadly and shrugged, prying hid fathers hand. 'Fine… Fine! Keep the damn dog! But I refuse to have anything to do with her, got it?' he growled and walked outside lazily onto the front porch and looked at the sky.

It was already sunset… The sky was a late amber colour and the sun you could look at without burning your eyes. A flock of geese flew over the pine forest towards the hazed mountaintops and a breeze blew past making Quent's hair flow to the side. Though the most odd sight of the day was what looked like a large metal ship floating dreamily towards the town… Quent squinted his eyes. _'It couldn't be a ship, my eyes must be playing up on me again,' _he thought and then suddenly felt a warm embrace around his waist. He looked down to see Ruse hugging him ever so tightly with a grin much too wide for his face playing. He smiled quickly and ruffled his son's hair yet again. Then he felt another arm drift across his shoulders. Annabelle smiled to him and winked, as her gaze turned down towards their son.

'Thanks, Papa!' Ruse shouted excitedly and after one last squeeze he ran down the steps towards his new dog.

'Don't mention it…' was all he said gruffly before heading back into the cabin.

…

Ruse ran across the field of grass towards the old oak tree that held his old wooden swing that had aged greatly. The chains were rusted, they squeaked when he pushed it aside but he remembered how he cherished this toy his dad had built for him. But he laughed joyfully. Not because he remembered about his swing, no. It was because he had a new best friend. A bright cuddly face with fine blue eyes winked up at him, as a small whine escaped her mouth and then she leaped onto his knees before licking his face. He laughed and immediately fell onto his bottom before laughing.

'Papa said I can keep you! We can do everything together! We can eat together, go to school and even bath together…' he trailed off happily and turned his head around to see his puppy's head bent to the side. 'Okay, okay maybe not bathing!' he chuckled before putting an arm around her and receiving many love licks. He looked up at the blackening sky where a moon crescent was just visible and the evening star. He had got his wish after all… To have a new best friend and he knew this was only the start of a blooming friendship. 'Hey, I think I'll name you… Blue. Yeah that's it, I'll name you Blue.' He whispered, as she rested her head onto his lap and fell into quick puppy rest. He smiled gently and turned his head to see his father peering out of the kitchen curtain at him. He laughed happily and waved. 'Thanks again, Papa!' he shouted across and work Blue up. She looked irritably up at him and resumed to sleeping again. He chuckled softly and stroked her head. 'Ooops', sorry there,'

_**Well that's the beginning of my new story everyone! Hope you enjoyed it, been meaning to write it for a while. :) The second chapter should be even better... Please read Kiba's life story if you wish so you may all see that I'm doing all of the Wolf's Rain's casts life stories. Thanks everybody for taking the time to read this hey!**_

_**~Amber~**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Shadows of Former Selves**_

_**_ Chapter Two _**_

Her reflection on the large white and black tiles showed beneath her, as the old lady walked through the long passage way. She was old; her face was saggy and full of wrinkles while her body was only skin and bone yet her rag for clothes still clung on. She could have collapsed any second but the shaggy brown dog next to her had hunger in its eyes and she wanted her body to at least have a nice grave when she died so she kept on walking as fast as her legs could take her.

She sighed and her old brown eyes caught sight of Lady Jagara's family gallery where torch flames showed the sinister smiles waver upon her family-before-hers faces. Then there was a portrait of a man just before Lady Jaguara's proud one but there was something odd about him… Was it kindness itched upon his face? He was Lady Jaguara's father, she knew that for a fact but before she could carry on to dwell upon his painted picture she realised she had stopped walking. Then she carried on when she felt the large dog bite her bare feet and so she approached a large hall. She suddenly realised the dog had lagged behind and so she looked back. It had stopped by the guards she had passed and she saw the letter 'W' on its collar.

She smiled a smile too big for her face to show her rotten teeth and then she crept into the hall. So guard dog 'V' had joined the other dead stuffed ones of his kind too? Pity.

'Ah, Maria…' a voice echoed steadily around her. It reminded Maria of a fortuneteller and so her smile faltered, as she stood before Lady Jagara and bowed.

'You called, Madame? How may I be of service?' she asked humbly in a soft tone. She had worked for this family since she was twelve years of age and so did her family before her. She did seek freedom, Lady Jagara knew that and so she watched Lady Jagara smile.

'Fetch me the wine, you know the one. Celebrations are in order,' she said softly and stood up from her throne to look at the man next to her, her green hair flowing down her bare shoulders in ripples and touching the soles of her feet.

Maria hadn't realised someone else was there and so she looked at the young man; she watched as Lady Jagara knelt down and rested her head on his knee but he did not smile. She had seen this young man before. He only smiled when hurt was caused and yet all the maids in the kitchen fancied him with his black hair and devilishly blue eyes. Just then Lady Jagara spoke again, 'For Sir Ricutio has proposed to me and I… Accepted.' Maria walked quickly to the cabinet and pulled out an olive green bottle filled with dark crimson liquid. She grabbed two silver goblets and poured the liquid into them before approaching the couple. She then gave each one before backing a few steps away.

'Congrats, Madame.'

'Yes, yes thank you. Or should I say "_merci"_? The old woman did not reply and when she didn't the lady 'tsk'd' sharply. 'You are quite helpful, Maria so thank you. You and your family have been helpful for so many years I'm afraid I wont ever let you go!' she laughed loudly and then took a sip from her goblet. Maria's old eyes widened, stretching the skin as she did so and her chapped lips seemed to quiver.

'You don't mean that, do you?' she protested and regretted it immediately. 'Not that I would mind, Lady Jagara, your family has been most generous to my family, children and I.' She bowed again and looked cautiously up at her mistress. Then her skin felt colder when she realised Lady Jaguara wore a wicked smile on her face and that her violet eyes held hostility in them.

'Do you desire to _leave_, Maria?' her voice was filled with coldness as she spoke. Maria noticed Ricutio smile then, as a crimson droplet dripped down his chin. 'If so, you may _leave_.' Maria felt something brush across her leg and so she looked down to see half a dozen brown dogs, scrawny and hungry, walk past her. They began to circle her and so a seventh pure white one advanced before her making her body fall into shock.

'No- of course not- No!' she protested feebly and began to back away from the white dog. She swore it had blood dripping down its fangs when it snarled at her and so she stopped where she was.

Lady Jagara stood up, still smiling with evil content because she knew how Maria wanted to leave and take her children to safety but what Maria didn't know that her children would always work for her. So would their children, unless she died at least but who could kill her? Maybe none accept her sister Homona who had stolen her one true love but she never told her fiancé that. No… But she would see to her sister, she thought nastily.

'Good,' she sneered at the old woman who possibly cowered before her and sat down next to her fiancé. 'Because you wouldn't want your children to fall into an accident now would you?' she held out a hand and suddenly the white dog bounded towards her to lick her hand. She smiled but Ricutio seemed to fume at this and for the first time he spoke in front of Maria.

'Cant you get that blasted runt away from you?' he hissed and glared at the dog that had lain down before Lady Jagara's feet. She laughed merrily at this.

'Why, my love? Could this be, are you _jealous?' _this remark confused Maria deeply. Why would he be jealous of a dog? Did he wish to lick her hand and lay at her feet? He frowned.

'You know I am… He does not deserve your touch or affection,' he whispered and whipped the drop that had reached his chin. 'His blood, however, deserves to join this wine like the others.' The white dog growled at this, his hair raised and his white fangs snapped menacingly but Ricutio's action scared Maria even more. He seemed to bare his teeth, just like this dog… No like a wolf.

'Oh alright… Alright! Away, Vain.' She snapped her fingers and the white dog leaped towards Maria, as the other dogs turned around. Then they left the hall much to Maria's great relief and so she sighed happily which was caught by Lady Jagara. 'Did they frighten you, Maria?' she asked in an amused voice.

'They always do, Madame. They always do,' she replied and then there was silence, Maria looked up and saw Lady Jagara looking at her. 'Anything else I may be of assistance of?'

'Tell me, Maria, was your hometown the land of Kyrios?' she asked silently and took another sip from her goblet. Maria stared at her and nodded before answering.

'Why yes, may I ask why you ask?' she felt her stomach clench tightly and she gasped under her breath, as it was painful to watch Lady Jagara smile that way at her.

'Oh merely just asking… It just turns out my soldiers have found some _wolves_ over there and are hunting them as we speak.' She said pleasantly, as if it was an everyday conversation. Maria laughed inside her mind at how feeble Lady Jagara's ideas were. Wolves had died out two centuries ago, surely that meant none were left?

'My lady, with all due respect, _wolves_ are dead. They died out-,' she was cut short.

'I'm aware of the rumours, Maria and I know you are not included in our conversations surely because you are lower class,' she chuckled at Maria's annoyed expression. 'But wolves are indeed alive, for now that is. Surely you realised that they are all around you?' Maria was startled at this and so she frowned at the thought. They were all around her? Lady Jagara caught her expression. 'Come come now! Surely you realised that the guard dogs were _wolves _and why even _he _is a-,' Maria cut her short.

'Even who?' she asked quickly and then she already knew the answer, as a large black wolf stood at Ricutio's place.

She backed away. She was frightened now, very frightened and she wanted to escape. As if the black wolf read her thoughts, Ricutio snarled and leapt towards her, gripping her leg with his fangs that tore into her. She cried out in pain and fell onto the ground. Ricutio released her leg and stared down at her, as she withered in pain. Her old heart was pounding rapidly and she felt heat course through her body. She knew what was coming.

'Spare the children, please! Spare them!' she pleaded when she discovered she was going to die in due time and then Ricutio stood glaring down at her. She closed her eyes, she knew it was pointless and then she rested. She heard Lady Jagara laugh and maybe say quite silently the word "_kill'_, as she pointed down at her. That was the last thing she heard until she woke up the next morning, clearly not dead and found herself in a prison cell.

…

It was dark outside and Ruse's alarm clock showed it was ten to one in the morning. He couldn't sleep, you see as he had a new puppy named Blue and tomorrow was his first day of school. He was very excited but worried as well. He was worried about making friends and whether Blue will still be home when he came back; just the usual stuff. Ruse turned over to face the blanket where Blue supposedly lay on but she wasn't there. He got out of bed and looked around his room.

'Blue, where are you?' he whispered loudly when he discovered she wasn't under his bed. He opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs just before hearing a loud crash from the kitchen. He started back up the stairs before his parents came down and thought it was he but stopped mid-run up the stairs when he heard a whine. A light was coming out of the kitchen now; it was dim so surely it wasn't the kitchen light. 'Blue?' he whispered before stepping into the kitchen to see a terrible sight that made his stomach clench. 'Blue! What did you do?' he yelled and covered his mouth quickly when he realised he had shouted. Blue stood before him, full of leftover chocolate pudding and the rest coated the floor. She looked up innocently with those bright blue eyes, wagging her tail and then whined. Ruse quickly ran to the sink to grab a rag and began cleaning up but all the while he was smiling. How could he be angry with her? No one could when she looked at you in that way! He chuckled, as he rinsed out the cloth. 'Aren't you naughty?' he chuckled when she nibbled his hand and ran up the stairs. After giving the kitchen one quick glance he went up after her quietly and then fell asleep with ease, as Blue jumped up next to him and slept on his bed.

Mean while, up stairs in his room, Quent read his novel "Two Centuries Ago Howls Rung" while his wife dropped down next to him to go to bed. She looked up at him and finally he spoke.

'Ruse seems to have his hands full,' he said gruffly and flipped a page. 'That dog is causing more trouble than he can handle.' Annabelle smiled softly before replying to her husband.

'I suppose but he sure loves that little pup,' she looked at the door and carried on. 'Although I wish he was sleeping, he has school tomorrow… If my hunches are correct, she got hold of the pudding. I'll make another one tomorrow.' She said softly and closed her eyes. Quent responded by snorting and put his book down on the bedside table before taking his reading glasses off.

He got out the bed to switch off the light and when he did a light still flooded through the window. After minor swearing as he hit his foot against his boots he reached the window to see a large, bright full moon in the dark night sky. He sighed and began to close the curtains but then stopped when he heard a strange sound. It was soft but by the second other voices joined in and it began to get louder. Soon all Quent could hear besides the quiet chirps of the crickets were the mournful howls and as soon as they started they stopped. Quent hissed under his breath and closed the curtains.

'Blasted dogs…' he said before getting back into bed and kissing his wife good night.

**A/N Well there you go, Chapter Two! Hoped you all liked it, if so don't be afraid to hit that little blue button at the bottom of the screen! :) Merci! Any suggestions would be helpful, just by the way. Chapter Three is coming soon. Maybe some more dramatic scenes? I will only post it up when I have three more reviews... So please, if you enjoyed this just review? And By the way, I own Ricutio and Maria. **

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter Three

_**The Weaver**_

_**_ Chapter Three _**_

As always the Palace was silent as Marcelo O'Connor entered it. The silver-veined black marble swallowed all the illumination provided by the lamps and reflected it in the high polish of the stone. The stark quietness of this palace and its surroundings could not be any more in vivid contrast to the ever-present music and chatter that permeated Lady Jagara's palace. It wrapped around him, comforting him with its peace. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a wisp of deep violet-gray smoke. As he acknowledged it, it filled out in form, now resembling a human above the waist and mist below, albeit its colour was the same. This translucent form lowered itself in what was unmistakably a bow.

"Have supper brought to my chambers. Simple fare this time." Marcelo commanded. After the cloying ambrosia and nectar of the Palace, he was in the mood for considerably more substantial and satisfying fare. The walk to his bedchamber was as quiet as his trip in the horse carrige from his home to this magical place. With a flick of his wrist, the two servants about him closed the grand glass doors to the balcony, and the thick velvet drapes slid into place, casting the entire room into darkness, the fire dancing in the hearth the only source of light. Already the table was set, the menu per his specifications. Uncovering the lid to the wrought-silver pot revealed a hearty meat stew… steam rising into the shadows enticingly. On a covered plate was warm and spicy feta cheese-topped pita bread, and another bowl contained pieces of fruit drizzled with honey, and two jugs – one of wine, the other of water – to wash it all down.

Many guests chatted about him as music flooded melodious around them all; Lady Jagara's voice rang out as she laughed at her fiancé Ricutio after an amusing joke was made. A smile graced her bare rose pink lips – for once his son had picked a fair and powerful bride.

He removed his cloak, draping it across the back of the sofa and leaving the heavy silver clasp on the table before he settled down, eyeing the stew with an appreciative rumble in his stomach.

The bowl fit into Marcelo's large hand comfortably as he scooped some of the thick stew with a slice of the pita bread. All of the ware on his table – the dishes, jugs, and candlesticks – was all his wife's work. He was only too glad to share the riches of his work with the woman he loved so. He looked up from his food and watched his wife flutter around, a quiet little thing but even though she was aging she was still as stunning as he had first had stirrings for her.

The stew and wine settled comfortably into his stomach, and he let out a quiet sigh as he stretched out, resting his feet on an ottoman in front of the fireplace. His bronze fingers snaked down his leg and took off his boots, so he welcomed the comfortable heat that licked at his out-stretched toes.

"That was wonderful, Arabella! Wouldn't you say?" he called out to her as she approached him silently. She smiled down at him, resting a supple milk hand on his chestnut hair and looked about her. Their daughter Rose shamelessly flirted with the men about her playfully and after one remark from a fairly handsome man they frolicked around the room before going off into the gardens, choosing to separate themselves from the company of bawdy men and women. She shook her head and placed a loose strand of her raven hair behind her ear.

"It was, dear… Our soon to be daughter-in-law has a beautiful home. If only Rose wouldn't disrespect it so… Any who, should we be off to bed?'" she said and fixed her dark green linen chitin and cloak. Marcelo beamed up at Arabella and soon had his boots back on. They were about to walk up the great marble stairs before loud clapping sounded and their son Ricutio appeared out of no where, pulling them back.

"You haven't seen the show yet, Mother and Father!" Ricutio shouted over the crowd and pointed at the open doors of the dinning room where two drunken men were slowly dragging an animal in. "Come! Witness the slaughter of a beast thought to be extinct!" All chatter stopped as a loud "thump!" was heard against the tiles and Marcelo – as well as many others – looked down at the snarling animal in shock. It was a brown beast, dog-like as such but too large was it to be a normal dog… Oh no, it couldn't be a dog. Soft voices began to then stir as they watched the beast struggle and Marcelo looked in shock at his wife. Her face was pale and a tear was gently stroking down her cheek, as she watched the scene before her unfold. She did not look at her husband, she could not bare to.

"Stop, Ricutio! Don't do this!" She pleaded, going to her knees in front of the animal that calmed down at her presence and so she watched her son grab a large shinning axe from a servant who held it up with a velvet cushion. He arched a slim black eyebrow and towered over the "dog". Jagara stood next to him, smiling sweetly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is a wolf so it must be exterminated." Jagara's voice rung out smoothly, enticing those that listened to her and her eyes fixed to Ricutio's parents. "Leave him be,"

Then conversations grew, almost covering up the sickening crunch of bone as blade met flesh, silencing a creature of the moon and upsetting two wolf parents who's child had just committed murder on his own kind… Later on that very evening both Arabella and Marcelo left the Palace and howled into the evening as the stars kissed the sky – mourning the death of their own.

…

Quent and Annabelle watched as a small group of young women walked by with their children, chatting and laughing, all of them rosy-cheeked and wearing finer garments than they had ever worn in their lives. There were flowers in their hair, and their linen garments were of light and cheery colours, woven with flowers, patterns, waves, and the like. Both remained out of sight, standing under a tree up the hill as they observed the happy scene before them. No matter what anyone was doing, it always looked like fun, and there was never a complaint. Ruse tugged at his mother's white dress sheepishly as he watched the other children enter the school.

"Do I have to go? Why can't I bring Blue?" He whined as his mother bent down and straightened his collar. Cheerful laughter echoed around them as friends reunited and some made new ones. Then the school bell sounded shrilly.

"You must go, my dear! You will see Blue when you get back and then you may play. Make some new friends and remember to always be respectful to your teachers and class mates!" She whispered, licking her thumb and rubbing a smudge on Ruse's cheek. He groaned and desperately yet playfully pushed her away.

"Mom I can look after myself!"

"That he can, Annabelle. Now be off, Ruse and so help me if you make trouble the Belt awaits you at home," Quent chuckled and watched his son bound down the hill and into the great jade gates of the school. He sighed and they both began walking away down the hill as well after Ruse was out of sight. They walked a fair distance towards their home and then stopped for a rest.

Annabelle found a quiet spot in the orchard near a small mahogany bench with Quent, sitting next to a spring that bubbled up cheerily and trickled down the slope to the sea. It was surrounded by more colourful versions of the flowers she was familiar with on the surface world. Idly, she started plucking flowers, braiding them together to make a rope to distract herself. Even though the sky had darkened with rain clouds, she could still see very well. Quent then stirred.

"I must go work on the farm, I will be back at 19:00. Be safe," he said and kissed her briefly on the lips before going up the dirt road towards their house. She called out to him and waved a hand before resuming her craft work as she waited for her son to come out of his first day of school but all the while she smiled.

**...**

**Well that was part three of my story, not the best one. The next will begin to show more of Blue and the pack of wolves and EVENTUALLY we will get to the main plot of the story. Please review and post more ideas, mine are sadly running dry. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**~Amber~**


	4. Chapter Four

**_The Serenaded Tale_**

**__ Chapter Four __**

Sundown crept on as shadows swirled and engulfed the forest, yet barely had they concealed the spark of flame that was lit and the eyes that watched on avidly.

"We all know the tale of the Book of the Moon," the words flowed out, smooth and clear into the night as the creatures of the darkness quietened; as if to heed the spoken words. Hushed whispers broke out then as the fire cackled harshly to the shadowed forest that surrounded the gathering of man-creatures. One in particular was an old woman that called to the children to gather before her frail form as she began to tell the tale. She clutched at the tattered cloth that surrounded her neck and pulled it closer as she heaved a soft breath. "It is the tale of what awaits us, ye children… Where you all can play by nightfall without the worry of monsters and Death… Where it is told the fields will be lush and green. Until it comes to the soft stroke of sundown will they only change their colour; yet return to what once was as it is always told by our ancestors. It is the blessed tale, children. The tale of Paradise that beckons to us wolves."

Then there before the old woman the children changed into whelps that whined excitedly in tune with the crickets that sung to the night as they had always done for generations. Her eyes, which had been kept shut for the majority of her serenaded story, finally opened to reveal faded colours of chilling blue as she smiled. At that moment then the men before her escorted her up as the rest of her pack that gathered about began to trail further on into the depths of the woods.

_Just a preview of what is to come in the next chapter; I will finish it soon. I realize it has been a while but I've been very busy. Please forgive me. _

_Just read and don't be shy to tell me what you think._

_Amber..._


End file.
